


Arin, What is happening right now?

by Lambardo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambardo/pseuds/Lambardo
Summary: Dan starts seeing a hypnotherapist, at Ross' reccomendation. One night Arin triggers him by accident, sending him into a hyper-aroused trance. Will Arin be able to figure out his trigger word, and bring him out of it? An unusual adventure brings up some dormant feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> This is a COMPLETE work, I'm going to be releasing it in chunks every friday. This is just the story of one wild night but if there's enough demand I might do more. Still not sure.

Dan and Arin leaned against the counter of the break room, chatting between sessions. The two were briefly interrupted by Ross wandering into the Grump space. He rifled through the cupboards searching for snacks while Dan and Arin ran through their schedules for the next little while. 

“Maybe we should meet up one night this week to brainstorm for this new album.” Arin continued unperturbed by Ross’ rustling. “Suzy’s visiting her parents this weekend, would you want to try Sunday? If we can’t come up with anything, we could always watch one of the many movies we keep meaning to watch together.” 

“That would be awesome but…” Dan trailed off, and began to blush. “I –I have an appointment on Sunday.” 

“With Ms. Haddock?” Ross interrupted. Arin quirked up an eyebrow at him, Dan nodded. 

“Yeah I uh,” Dan rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know how I feel about her yet.”

“Who’s Ms. Haddock?” Arin asked, mystified by the vague exchange occurring before him. 

“She’s a hypnotherapist.” Ross replied, Arin’s eyebrows shot up and one corner of his mouth perked up, unsure of whether he was supposed to laugh or not.

“A what-?” Arin asked, on the verge of giggles. 

“I’m just trying it out.” Dan laughed nervously and his face got redder. “It’s just to help me relax a little bit.”

“Its super rejuvenating.” Ross added, to Arin’s astonishment. 

“You’ve tried it?” Arin asked redundantly. He felt like he was still playing catch up on a joke whose punchline hadn’t hit yet. 

“Ms. Haddock is fantastic.” Ross ignored Arin’s question and picked up his snack. He leaned against the counter to dig in. “How were your first couple sessions?” Dan glanced at Arin then eased into the question. 

“It’s good but I get kind of a weird vibe off of her.” Dan remarked, Arin smirked. 

“Those swirly glasses can be a little unsettling.” Arin interjected, Dan giggled. 

“Yeah and the seventeen clocks all ticking in unison…” Dan added. Then the two dissolved into giggles as Ross moved to leave. They made a couple more jokes about clucking like a chicken and the strange and unusual chores she’d have Dan doing during their sessions. Until the two were all giggled out. 

“But seriously, I’m sure it’ll be really great for you. I’ve just never known anyone who’s done it.” Arin confessed. 

“Dude that’s totally okay. Ross wouldn’t stop bugging me until I gave this Haddock lady a call and besides it doesn’t hurt to give it a try.” Dan smiled, “Also, what if I came over tonight since I can’t do Sunday.”  
“That sounds awesome. I’ll order take out.” Arin stood up to get some work done before they left for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later the boys had filled the dinner table with hastily scrawled lyrics. Arin was simultaneously exhausted and invigorated. This moment reminded him of working on the first Starbomb album with Dan. They were bouncing ideas off of each other and laughing. The exhaustion only fueled the delirium. Arin was smiling to himself as he doodled on a sheet of music, listening to Dan’s gentle humming. Everything was perfect. Between Dan’s soft singing and his sleepy giggles, Arin couldn’t decide which sounded better.

“Hey, we need a break.” Dan finally said stifling a yawn. It wasn’t even that late, at eleven o’clock both the boys had had a long day but they weren’t ready to call in quits just yet. 

“Do you want to watch a movie then?” Arin asked. He listed a series of movie titles, half were cinematic masterpieces, the other half were garbage the boys wanted to laugh at together. 

Dan shivered. It was like he had stepped into a hot bath. Arin continued his list without noticing. Suddenly he jumped up. 

“Do we have Tremors? Oh man we should watch Tremors.” Arin exited quickly. “Shit, did I give that to somebody?” Dan was now sitting by himself at the kitchen table. He felt really light-headed, well, he felt light in every sense. Like he used to be driving but now he was sitting in the back seat. Coupled with the lightness he felt really warm, and all of a sudden his pants were way too tight. 

“The fuck?” He whispered softly as he discovered just how hard he was. He tried to back track, Dan was no stranger to No Reason Boners™ but to his surprise he was actually horny to accompany this one. 

He heard Arin shuffling things in the other room and tried to shift his dick into the waistband of his pants, he gasped when his hands made contact. It was like sticking his finger in an outlet, just touching his dick sent a jolt of heat through his whole body. Arin returned empty handed. 

“No Tremors?” Dan asked, as Arin huffed about the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and Dan found himself mesmerized by Arin’s movements. The stretch of his arm, the movement of his muscles beneath the thin grey T-shirt.

“Nah, do you want something to drink?” Arin briefly checked over his shoulder for a response. Dan realized he’d been staring and put his hands to his face, scrubbing away the indecent thoughts.

“Yeah,” Dan became aware of a dryness in his throat as he breathed through his mouth. It felt like his brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen. “Water?” 

“We have Soda too if you want?” Arin bent over to fetch it from the fridge and Dan found he needed to shift his erection again. Arin brought the drinks and immediately noticed the light blush on Dan’s cheeks.

“You okay dude?” Arin asked, his voice laden with concern. Dan nodded and smiled, hoping to downplay his oddly aroused state. 

“I’m just hot.” He laughed and Arin shrugged. It wasn’t terribly warm in the kitchen but Arin ignored the odd statement. Instead glancing at some of the lyrics. Many of the more recent additions to the pile were just shitty drawings with the terrible lyrics as speech bubbles. Arin giggled as he drew a second dick on one of his drawings.

“Arin,” Dan stifled a giggle, Arin tugged the elastic out of his hair letting it free and Dan caught the scent of his shampoo. Dan found himself launched into a daydream. In which Arin’s lips were inches away from his, and he could smell that shampoo and feel his friend’s breath in his mouth.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Arin asked as Dan zoned out mid giggle. When Dan looked up at him, Arin noticed just how wide his pupils were.  
Arin started to feel a little uncomfortable. Dan was acting really weird all of a sudden. Dan knew Arin wasn’t big on drugs, so why did it seem like Dan was high on something. Did it just hit him? When could he have taken anything? They’d spent the last hour at the kitchen table. 

“Mhm, I’m just,” Dan lost his train of thought midway through the sentence, as his brain traced the flex of Arin’s bicep, “uh- tired. Maybe I should head out?” Dan sensed that Arin could tell something was off.  
“You don’t have to go.” Arin whined. Dan stood up and let out the smallest gasp as the movement sent a small rolling wave of heat through his chest.

“I should though.” Dan reassured Arin. Once standing, Dan couldn’t help but admire Arin from this new angle. The younger man’s big brown eyes pleading him not to go. Dan felt a tug in his chest and smiled at him. 

As Dan made his way out of the kitchen. He was assaulted by his own imagination. He pictured Arin coming up behind him, and taking his hip in his hand. Dan could almost feel the other man pulling him closer. Arin’s mouth at the base of his neck, grinning and suckling. Then grinding his erection into Dan’s ass. Dan shook himself, his fingers held to the frame of the doorway like vices. His breath came heavy, was he panting?

“Ar-” Dan began, he didn’t know what he wanted to say. Then as he stood in the doorway, fighting to stay standing as wave after wave of arousal poured over him, a new fantasy arose. This time Ms. Haddock kneeled before him, her false pink lips wrapped around the tip of his dick.

Dan felt a sudden pang of disgust. He was used to fantasizing about Arin, he’d always had sexual fantasies about Arin. This Ms. Haddock thing was something else entirely. Dan had only managed to make it as far as the sofa in the living room before he needed to take a seat again. He put his head in his hands and tried very hard to think, in the brief reprieve from the strange intrusive thoughts.

“Yeah?” Arin responded. Arin got up shortly after Dan, he watched as Dan stopped to zone out in the doorway then followed the older boy to where he sat. Arin pushed aside suspicions of drug use. Dan looked like he was really sick. Arin placed his hand on the thin man’s back. Dan shivered at the touch and lost his train of thought immediately. He glanced up at Arin and saw concern reflected back at him.

“What’s going on?” Arin asked softly, his voice hoping for a humorous response.

“I think I’ve been triggered.” Dan said slowly, his heart ached at the worry evident in Arin’s tone. He tried to speak but words were hard to find and putting them together was even more challenging. “like, hypnotically.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What?” The response was immediate, Arin could not have heard what he thought he heard. He raised an eyebrow at the man sitting next to him. 

“Something, uh,” Dan thumbed his palm searching for words, “something weird is happening” He met Arins incredulous stare, “like, with my body.” Arin tried to form a response but he felt like he was missing something, a joke perhaps? Dan wasn’t laughing though his cheeks were bright pink and his breath was ragged. Arin agreed that something wasn’t right. 

“What do you mean?” Arin asked again, he felt bad. It was clear that Dan was having trouble explaining himself but Arin’s curiosity had been ignited.

“I think my uh,” Dan lost his train of thought as a small little memory tickled the back of his mind. Ms. Haddock sitting in her brown leather chair, telling him that fantasy. Her bright pink lips setting the scene in which she got down on her knees and tugged down his zipper. He remembered how she told him to picture it in his mind, and how she told him to rub his dick through his pants. Except he didn’t picture it the way she told him too, his brain always wandered back to Arin, Arins big brown eyes looking up at him as he tugged at his zipper.

“Dan,” Arin nudged him along, Dan shook himself again and tried to pick up where he left off.

“Ms. Haddock, I think she was like grooming me.” He giggled a little, uncomfortable with the words on his tongue. His eyes flicked up to meet Arin’s, gauging his response.

“Grooming? What are you talking about, man?” Arin sat forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees. The corner of his mouth curled up as he once more searched for the joke, hoped for Dan to shake it off and laugh at him for buying it. When it didn’t come he finally began to accept that Dan wasn’t joking.

“Like sexually,” Dan finished, his voice lowered, hoping to hide the words from his friend. Arin suddenly became aware of what was off about Dan. The older man was simply dripping arousal. Arins brain began to put the pieces together and he was shocked by how obvious it was.

“Uh, Okay.” Arin replied, still processing. From the dinner plate pupils to the pink creeping up his neck, and over his cheeks. Arin could practically smell the need. The realization shot a wave of heat through him. He blushed a little himself, embarrassed at his body’s response to his friend’s distress. “So like,” Arin began, still searching for answers, “You were fine a second ago.”

“Yeah, then you must have said something that set me off,” Dan pushed his fingers through his hair, “-cause next thing I know I’m sitting here, fucking rock hard.” He laughed and attempted to casually shift his aching dick. Arin deliberately looked down at his hands to avoid glancing over at Dan’s obviously hard cock. How on earth did he miss that?

“Why do you think it’s a hypnosis thing?” Arin proposed. Dan rubbed his chest absentmindedly, and Arin couldn’t help but admire the motion. The hurried rise and fall of the older man’s chest, his laboured breathing. Then Dan turned to face him.

“Hanging out with you doesn’t usually make me this horny.” Dan joked, catching Arins eye and smiling at him. Arin half gasped and half laughed. Dan’s smirk through his scruff made Arin’s brain get all fuzzy and he had to look away or risk blushing himself. 

“But it makes you sorta horny?” Arin asked playfully, Dan giggled a little. “Cause Game Grumps has always been a full chub operation for me” Dan snorted and soon the two were laughing loudly on the couch together. Arin couldn’t really look at his co-host. Dan was a little overwhelming. 

Both of them appreciated the humor though. Arin knew that Dan was embarrassed and let him laugh off some of the heat. 

“Fuck-k” Dan stuttered, as the giggles subsided and a small wave of heat swept up his body and crashed into his brain. 

“Okay, so it’s not that I don’t believe you but what do you mean by she was ‘sexually grooming’ you?” Arin furrowed his brows, the words made him uncomfortable. There was no denying Dan was wildly aroused but Arin still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.

“I don’t know Arin.” Dan regretted his word choice. “I started thinking about her just now but I don’t think she’s attractive at all.” Dan felt his body physically react to the strange memory.

“Well, that’s no reason-” Arin began but Dan shook his head.

“No Ar- it was like really forced, like I didn’t want to think about her but I was, you know. Plus I feel like I kind of remember her telling me to think about that.” Pieces of the memory drifted in and out of focus. She told his body to become aroused, she told him to imagine someone pressing their lips to the head of his cock. Then she told him that it wasn’t going to be Arin, it was going to be her. He remembered this bothered him, Hell, it still bothered him. His stomach flipped.

“What the fuck?” Anger swelled Arins chest, “She was just going to rape you?” Dan experienced a prick of distress at the mention of rape. The word had so many connotations it felt strange hearing it applied to him, to the situation. “But why would she make it so you’d remember that?” Arin asked, thinking out loud. “Like wouldn’t she want to be sneaky about it?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t remember it before,” Arin nodded, and Dan continued. “Maybe its cause I’m basically under right now.”

“Wait,” Arin paused to assess this statement, “like you think you’re like in that hypno- state, right now?”

Dan nodded, “Yeah, my head is really fuzzy and I can’t focus on anything.” Dan failed to mention some of his other symptoms, like the raw aching urge to touch himself or the onslaught of lewd fantasies about the boy sitting next to him. 

“Shouldn’t you be like,” Arin struggled to find the word, “suggestable right now then?” Dan balked at the notion. 

“Fuck if I know, Arin.” They both laughed, sitting on the couch it was almost totally normal, Dan thought about the question though. “Try me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for returning for Week 2! Hope you like these next few.

Dan was both curious and nervous, was he susceptible to commands? He couldn’t tell. The throbbing pressure below his belt reminded him that maybe he didn’t have as much control as he thought.

“How bout you suck me off?” Arin said still laughing. Dan laughed too but he definitely felt a tug. 

It could have been the tug of desire, due to the state he was in or it could have been the tug of a command but either way he found he was able to resist. It wasn’t easy, the image that popped into his mind, the subservient desire to follow the command worked in tandem to draw him in. Dan shook his head and their eyes met.

“No?” He exhaled the word like a question. They both laughed again. Arin rubbed his wrist lightly, fidgeting. He tried not to look at Dan too much, now that he knew the older man was needy he felt the sick urge to take advantage of it. It was not new for Arin to find himself wanting Dan. He had spent several late nights touching himself to various imagined scenarios featuring the curly-haired man but this was different. This was the real Dan, positively begging to be fucked. Arin cleared his throat after the giggle fit. 

“So, what triggered you?” He asked, as it occurred to him. 

“It must have been something you said.” Dan replied, he hadn’t really thought about it. Most of his brain power was being used to suppress the increasingly dirty intrusive thoughts. 

“Or something you said,” Arin countered.

“I can’t trigger myself, Arin” Dan giggled again, he knew he was laughing too much. Probably a symptom of his condition, or was it just spending time with Arin? Arin laughed with him and Dan felt all warm inside. It wasn’t an unusual feeling but in this state he felt his chest squeeze with tender adoration. He loved being with Arin.

Then Arin was slipping in and out of focus. One second he sat next to Dan on the couch, then the next he was leaning over Dan’s burning body. The fingers of one hand woven into his curly hair while the other gripped his thigh. Arin’s lips were at his ear, and he whispered things that Dan couldn’t quite hear, but they made his body shake with need. Then Arin’s fingers pulled his hair back and Dan moaned as Arin brought his lips to Dan’s neck, suckling at his throat, ripping a moan out from somewhere deep inside him. Dan shivered as his brain regained control, he carefully extracted his fingers from his curly hair and loosened his grip on his thigh. 

“Well-” Arin replied, astonished. Arin witnessed Dan’s little dip into the realm of fantasy and he jumped as his friend caught him staring. Arin replayed the event over in his head, Dan’s soft little moan sounded so wonderful. He figured he could masturbate to that alone for weeks to come. Arin watched as Dan shivered lightly. Another wave of arousal running up his spine.

“It must have been something you said before we took a break from working.” Dan replied, recovering from the interruption. Dan tried to think back to a time when his vision wasn’t clouded with lecherous images.

“Maybe a movie title?” Arin ran through the list again. Dan was listened intently, hoping it would ‘de-trigger’ him. Arin forgot a couple, and Dan interjected but he didn’t feel any different. The warmth and the need still clung to him, and he felt himself drifting in and out of focus. 

“I don’t feel any different.” Dan felt woozy from his own laboured breathing. His dick was apparently using all the fucking oxygen carrying blood cells in his body. 

“What are we going to do then?” Arin asked. The question hung in the air before them. Dan could barely process it. His mind was so hectic it could hardly focus on the events of the present. His lust manifested as a tender daydream featuring the boy currently sitting across from him. A hand on the back of his neck drawing him in, the other clutching his hip tugging it closer. These fed the fire, they brought the desire to the forefront of his mind. 

Dan’s far off stare turned into a hitch in his breath and led to Arin watching as the older man lightly pawed his jeans. Arin caught the low muffled moan and he blushed as Dan came down off his erotic high.

“Uh- I don’t know.” Dan replied, moments later. Arin had nearly forgotten what they were talking about. The only thing that brought Dan back to the present was a disgusting counterfeit fantasy featuring his awful hypnotherapist. In this he was tied down, and dominated. It turned him on but made him feel sick, strikingly dissimilar to the warm fuzzies that fantasizing about Arin provided.

“Fuck,” Arin breathed softly, annoyed with himself. He pulled his hair lightly to bring his wandering mind back into focus. He was a wreck, seeing Dan like this was driving him crazy. The older man was getting worse, succumbing to the mental suggestions. Arin could tell he was losing the battle in his head. As if to demonstrate, Dan moaned softly, and rolled his hips as he lost himself in a vision. 

“Arin,” Dan gasped. He wanted Arin closer. One of his hands was around his wrist, pinning it down so he wouldn’t touch himself in front of the other man. His eyes were open but he wasn’t seeing the living room. Instead, he saw Ms. Haddock knotting his wrist to the arm of a chair. She toyed with his aching dick, stroking it a little. She squeezed his balls just hard enough to elicit a whimper. Dan came up for air just long enough to plead, “I don’t like this.”


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s going to be okay,” Arin reassured him, his heart hurt for his friend. “Hey, hypnotists are always counting to ten, right?” Arin threw the idea out there, half-heartedly. Dan was unresponsive, lost in another thought. His body responded to the situations his brain showed him. Dan let go of his wrist and put a hand to his throat. His thumb pushed at his windpipe while the other palm pressed into his crotch. Arin now watched the display openly. Letting his own hand wander to the bulge in his jeans.

“What?” Dan surfaced for moment. Arin moved his hand as casually as possible. He pressed on with his meager plan.

“Your hypno-whatever, did she do the counting to ten thing?” He repeated. 

“Yeah, I would,” Dan gasped and lost focus for a second. The mention of his hypnotherapist pulled him into a vision. Ms. Haddock clicked a lock at his wrist, and pushed her sagging breasts into his face. Dan shook it off with disgust. “She had me lay down, then she counted backwards.” Dan finished, actually seeing Arin. It felt like it had been ages since he’d had a moment of clarity.

Dan finally seemed to notice him and Arin melted as their eyes met. In Dan’s eyes he found more than the raw lust overpowering him, underneath that was fear. Arin felt guilty for his helplessness and got up off the couch. Dan stretched out and a wave of warmth rolled through him and he gasped as the movement brought friction. His hips rolled, searching for stimulation and Arin couldn’t help but notice the strain below his belt. 

Arin looked away sheepishly. He’d lost Dan again, the older man’s eyes were shut and his fist was a tight knot on the cushion. He shivered and moaned, as Arin kneeled next to the couch. Dan’s neck and cheeks were red and he panted with need. Arin wanted to touch him, to bring him out of his trance, but he was afraid.

“Okay, Dan,” Arin was nervous. He didn’t know what to do. Dan seemed to nearly be in pain at this point. “I want you to focus on my voice.” Though Dan couldn’t pinpoint the source, his heart wanted to listen to Arin. He nodded slightly. He opened an eye and found Arin’s face next to his. Their eyes met and Dan bit his lip to stifle the moan as another wave of desire crashed into him. 

The way Dan bit just the corner of his lip and the moan that escaped anyways nearly pushed Arin over the edge. He had never seen anything so wildly sexy as the man before him. He put his hand over the knot of Dan fist and Dan moved to hold his hand. Arin ran a thumb over Dan’s wrist and Dan gasped in surprise. 

“Fuck, Arin.” Dan’s eyes closed and he shivered with pleasure, “Count.” Arin smiled to himself. He loved making Dan feel good, it felt so natural. He chastised himself, this wasn’t what Dan actually wanted. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Dan as this psychotic hypnotherapist had intended. 

“Just listen to my voice,” Arin soothed, “Ready?” Dan nodded, his eyes closed, he trembled and gripped Arin’s hand tighter. “Ten,” Arin tried to remember every movie and TV show he’d seen hypnotism at work in. “You’re uh, you’re getting sleepy.”

Dan barely heard Arin, in his head he discovered a memory in which his hypnotherapist first began the sexual suggestions. 

The toe of her boot tapped against the leg of chaise he reclined upon. His feet hung off the end. She told him to get comfortable, she relaxed him. He didn’t mind it, it was nice to feel relaxed. It began innocently enough, she wanted to know how he relieved stress, whether he was making time for himself. Then she began talking about her own stress-relieving ‘sessions’. Then she asked him what turned him on, she said she needed to analyze it. He was resistant, he disobeyed a couple commands so she ramped up her conditioning. Prepping him for the following session. If she put in the work now the results would be that much more satisfying, she told him. She seemed to enjoy the challenge.

“Eight.” Arin squeezed Dan’s hand. The man wasn’t focussing on his voice at all. Arin put his hand to Dan’s cheek to turn his head. He wanted Dan to see him. “Seven.” Dan shivered at his touch but his eyes remained unfocussed. “Six.” Dan returned, and Arin sighed with relief. Dan’s face was pink with shame and his eyes were red, he was close to tears. “Five.” Dan held his gaze intently now, trying with all his might not to slip under again. 

“Four. C’mon Dan, Relax.” Arin was pleading, Dan looked as if he was close to crying. The memories were making him sick and the pounding in his ears was giving him a headache. 

“Three.” Dan actually felt the horniness subsiding, it wasn’t disappearing but he felt himself drifting. He started to lose Arin but it wasn’t some daydream it was sleep.

“Two.” Dan smiled a little, relief flooded him as sleep provided him a reprieve from the aching between his legs. 

“One.” Arin finished, he had closed his eyes at some point. “Sleep.” He peeked one eye open, prepared for failure, only to be pleasantly surprised. 

“Holy fuck.” He whispered. “Dan?” The older man’s breathing had finally relaxed, he was passed out on the couch. “Fuck, I did it.” Arin let out a breath he’d been holding. Then Dan’s hips pushed upwards, and he moaned sleepily. Arin’s heart jumped fearing he’d woken up, but it was a false alarm. Dan was still horny, he was just sleeping now. 

“ Okay, fucking, now what?” Arin asked himself, knowing the answer. He shifted his erection in his jeans and briefly considered jacking off before he left. “I guess I’m just going to have to kick that hypno-bitch’s ass half chub.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arin is going to go confront Ms. Haddock. This one is kind of long but it'll all be worth it when he gets back to Dan. :)

The phone call with Ross had been tricky. Due to Ross’s glowing reviews of the hypnotherapist, Arin wasn’t quite ready to broach the subject of sexual abuse with him. At least not until he had a little more evidence. Ross assumed that Arin wanted to book a session with her and sent him an email with all the info she’d given him at their first session.

Arin scanned the message for a phone number. It rung twice before she picked up.

“Haddock’s Hypnotherapy, Jean speaking.”

“Hey, uh,” Arin tried to remember the script he’d been practicing. “Sorry it’s so late but my friend, Ross, said you were really great and uh, I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” Arin rambled.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so glad you called.” Her false cheeriness unnerved Arin. “Hypnotherapy has aided millions of folks suffering from insomnia. I’ve cured six cases this year alone. Would you like to book an introductory appointment for later this week?”

“Um, that’s the thing I have a job interview tomorrow and I just can’t get to sleep.” Arin said, praying that his godawful plan might actually work. Ms. Haddock cooed in insincere sympathy. “Would it be possible for me to come by tonight?” Arin squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. “I just need a couple hours of rest before tomorrow.” 

“Of course, darling,” she replied. “But I’m not at the office, would you be comfortable coming to my home?” Arin mentally high-fived himself. 

“Yeah, that’s great.” Arin said. “Thanks. My friend gave me your intro package, it has your address right?”

“Yes, it does, but I didn’t catch your name.” She added.

“I’m A-” Arin panicked, “-lmond, My name is Almond Hanson.” Arin bit his lip to keep from laughing at his own idiocy.

“Almond, you say? What a lovely name. See you soon sweetie.” Arin hung up and smirked to himself. He put the address into his phone and took off, trying desperately to push down the knot of anxiety in his stomach.

Arins hands were sweaty and he felt sick, to say he had no idea what he was doing was an understatement. He parked a couple blocks away and steadied himself in the car. He didn’t have a plan, he just needed her to tell him the magic word to bring Dan back. The night was cool and he regretted not bringing a jacket. When he’d left the house he’d been hot with arousal and anger, now he was just clammy with fear. 

As he walked up the street searching for the correct house he thought about his options. He wasn’t afraid of her, he didn’t think she could snap her fingers and have him hypnotized. He was afraid that she wouldn’t tell him what he needed to know. 

Plan A was to go in and just talk. He opened up the camera on his phone and hit record. His hands were sweaty. He walked up the driveway and paused at the door, hoping to recall some of the fury that he’d left the house with.

He knocked on the door.

“Good evening, Almond, was it?” Her face was friendly enough, wrinkles tugged down the corners of her eyes and mouth. 

“Yeah, um,” Arin stuttered, “thanks again.” She moved aside to let Arin in and he casually assessed her. She was about a head shorter than him, in her fifties probably. She was in fairly good shape, and was dressed quite professionally.

“Here, here, this way, sweetie.” She led him into a small room off of the hall. It was her living room. “Did you have trouble finding the place?”

“Er- no,” Arin glanced around the room as he sat down. There was a hue of apple green that she’d carried throughout the room. “It was fine. How’s your evening been?”

“It’s funny I had actually just finished with a client when you called.” She smiled and tucked a loose grey hair into place. “But it is getting kind of late so let’s jump right in.” She smiled at him, her irritatingly soothing voice was already starting to wear on him.

“Okay but first, how does hypnotism work?” She laughed at the question. 

“Oh sweetheart, we won’t be able to get through all that tonight. You’d better just let me get started.” Arin balked, he needed to redirect. 

“Wait, just how are you going to go about hypnotizing me?”

“Well, first I’m going to relax you. We’ll go through some deep breathing, and some guided meditation. Then I’ll bring you deeper into your subconscious, and it’ll be like you’re asleep.” Arin nodded, he was listening critically. “This will be the most rejuvenating portion of our session. It’ll really help with your interview tomorrow.” She smiled sweetly at him. “You know I don’t usually opt for sessions this late but you sounded so scared on the phone. So young and so nervous.” Arin watched her without interrupting her tangent. “How old are you sweetie?”

“Uh, I’m twenty eight.” Arin replied, then kicked himself. He should have used a fake age. She made a small noise of sympathy.

“It can be so hard for young men especially,” She reached her hand out at placed it on his knee, “to seek help.” Arin was shocked by how forward she was being. He thought about shifting so her wrinkled hand might withdraw but a part of him was curious just how long she’d leave it there. 

“So, how do you bring me back out of it then?” Arin brought the conversation back towards the information he was looking for.

“Oh that’s the simple part. I just guide you out of it the same way I guided you in.” Ms. Haddock finished, “So would you like to lie back now?” She withdrew her hand to pull a pocket watch from the pocket of her sweater. Arin leaned back so he was half laying down on the couch. 

“So, do you ever use a certain word or phrase to trigger this relaxed state?” Arin tried to sound casual but his voice betrayed him.

“Sometimes I do.” She tried to shrug off his question but Arin pushed onward.

“What kind of words do you use?” Arin was propped up on his elbows, Ms. Haddock gently pushed on his chest to lay him down.

“Different words,” She said, disinterestedly. She put her hand on his forehead. “Come now darling, we need to get you some sleep.” 

“Wait,” Arin said, rashly deciding to blow his cover. “One of my friends recommended you, uh Dan, Dan Avidan. What’s his trigger word?” Arin sat up and fixed her in his sights. Ms. Haddock swept herself up so she could look down on Arin. 

“It’s confidential.” She replied shortly. She seemed taken aback by the question. “I don’t think I can help you, please go.” Arin stood up to match her. 

“Hey!” Arin was surprised to find himself nearly shouting. “You did something to Dan, I just need to know how to fix it.” Arin tried to sound reasonable but his head was pounding with rage. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ms. Haddock replied smoothly, she took a step towards the phone. “Arin.”

“Wait -” Arin replied, shocked. Haddock took his surprise to mean she had stolen the upper hand.

“Yes,” The corner of her mouth cocked up in triumph. “Who else would come to the rescue of sweet Daniel?” Arin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“What-?” Arin was cut off by her harsh mocking tone.

“That stupid boy so helplessly in love with his best friend.” Her voice mocked him but Arin's heart flipped at the words. “I’m straight,” She teased, imitating Dan’s melodic voice, “He’s married.” She dropped the voice as hers took on an icy edge. “I spent hours conditioning him and absolutely nothing would turn him away.” Arin heard anger and jealousy, and his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage at the subject.

“Listen, I won’t press charges if you just tell me what his trigger is.” Arin threatened, using the most serious tone he could muster.

“Press charges?!” She laughed. “I’m going to press charges. First I’m going to scream, then the neighbours will call the cops, and then they’ll send you to prison for breaking and entering.” She laughed maniacally.

Arin pulled his phone out of his pocket. The recording time ticked away in the corner, the older woman rushed him but she was far too short to reach it. “Ms. Haddock,” She stopped when he startled speaking, “is currently trying to wrestle the recording device from my hand.”

“Motherfucker.” She let out an angry yet defeated sound and took a step away from Arin. He was much taller and the old therapist knew she’d never win in a physical confrontation.

“I have had it up to here with you!” Arin made a motion with his phone which he still held high above her head. “Last Chance!" He threatened. "Or I post this online, What is Dan’s Trigger?”

“Bruges” She grumbled, and with that Arin headed for the door. “That better be fucking true.” Ms. Haddock’s eyes followed him to the foyer. “You leave me, and Dan,” Arin paused, “and Ross, the fuck alone or this video goes viral.” Arin backed out the door keeping his eyes on the older woman. 

“Fucking bitch.” Arin added, getting the final word in on the matter. Then Arin booked it to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for returning for week three folks.

On the ride back to his home Arin steadied himself. The confrontation had left him frightened and angry and he breathed in and out rhythmically, mentally calming himself. He replayed the incident in his mind, should he just take the recording straight to the police? No, he had to get back to Dan. What about Ross? What about her other patients? Arin shook himself. Streetlights flashed overhead as he cruised though warm summer night. Get back to Dan.

“Dan,” Arin breathed to himself. He thought about what Ms. Haddock had said. Was she just mocking him or was Dan really secretly in love with him? Arin’s heart seized at the notion.

“That would be way too good to be true.” He mused.

Arin had spent several long nights talking to Suzy about his ‘crush’ on Dan. They’d worked through all the logistics, physical and emotional. She’d encouraged him to open up to his friend, talk about what they could be to each other but it was all hypothetical. Years had passed and Arin picked platonic love, the safest sort. Arin pulled into the driveway and listened to the recording again.

“Stupid boy so helplessly in love with his best friend. I’m straight, He’s married.” Arin listened and his head began to ache, anger, exhaustion, elation. It was a weird confusing jumble. Arin put his phone away and slammed the car door behind him. 

“That bitch.” He sighed, unlocking the door. Saving Dan was a tonight thing. Dealing with his feelings and Haddock and all the rest of the bullshit was a tomorrow morning thing.

Arin slipped into the house silently, he knew he’d be waking Dan up momentarily but there was something about the hush of a sleeping home that he felt weird disturbing. He turned on a small lamp near where Dan slept. The light fell softly across his features, he looked like a work of art. The hot blush was still on his cheeks and his lips were parted, begging to be kissed. He slept restlessly, hips rolling subconsciously.  
“Bruges,” Arin whispered, “In Bruges.” Dan didn’t stir. Arin panicked a little. Perhaps he needed to be conscious.

“Ar-” Dan exhaled his name so softly Arin barely heard. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

Dan had always stressed how straight he was, how happy he was to have Arin as a friend, and Arin was happy with where they were at too. Though he wanted to believe all the things Ms. Haddock had said he also didn’t want to get his hopes up. Dan being hung up on him would be far too good to be true.

“You’re going to wake up after the count of ten.” Arin stated, using his firmest tone. “Ten.” He took Dan’s hand. “Nine” Arin paused between the numbers, “Eight,” he felt Dan’s hand begin to move against his. “Five” Dan’s breath hitched as he started to come out of the hypnotically induced sleep. “Four, Three” Half asleep Dan moaned gently as the arousal flooded back into his body. “Two, One.” Dan’s eyes opened and found Arins.

“Arin,” Dan gasped. Arin loved the way Dan said his name. “What-”

“Bruges, Dan, In Bruges.” Dan’s eyes closed hard and his whole body shuddered.

“Fuck,” Dan exhaled the boys were silent for a tense moment as Dan came to, “What’s going,” Dan paused when he discovered Arin’s hand in his, “on?” Arin let go quickly and stood up.

“No big deal, just saved the day.” Arin said smiling down at his friend. Dan rubbed his hands over his face, scrubbing the sleep away. 

“What?” Dan replied, he was still very groggy. “Why are you in my room?” Dan said giggling, then he noticed the couch. Arin laughed at the bewilderment on Dan’s face.

“Actually, you’re in my living room.” Arin replied.

“But why?” Dan asked he closed one eye against the light and Arin felt another giggle bubble up. Dan shifted uncomfortably then he lifted the blanket Arin had thrown over him. Peering down his body he followed with “Why am I so fucking hard?” Arin laughed again, even harder than before. He had braced himself for the possibility that Dan might not remember but faced with the reality he found the situation a hundred times more amusing than he thought it would be.

“Dan- I can explain.” Arin, couldn’t help it, he was laughing like crazy. Dan grumbled in annoyance and started giggling a little himself. He had no idea why he was laughing.

“What the fuck is happening right now?” Dan continued. Arin only laughed harder.

“So uhm, this is going to sound totally crazy,” Arin snorted. “So we were working on the album,”

“Yeah, kay, I remember that.” Dan said, quickly. Arin covered his mouth and tried to suppress his giggles.

“Then something weird started happening to you, you said that your hypnotherapist had trained you to go into this super horny state so she could rape you later.” Dan’s eyes went wide, and Arin lost it again. It was terrible and ridiculous and he could not stop laughing. 

“What?” Dan shook his head slightly like he couldn’t to believe what Arin was saying. He was laughing too. “You’re not serious?” Dan said incredulously.

“I am!” Arin said exasperatedly. “I’m so serious,” Dan narrowed his eyes at Arin and He burst into another fit of giggles. “I don’t know how to explain this dude.” Arin tried to sober up for a moment. Dan held his gaze for a moment assessing the situation. When met with Arin’s big brown honest eyes, Dan couldn’t help but believe him. His dick twitched lightly and some memories started prickling the back of his skull.

“Okay, Go on.” Dan prompted, throwing Arin an encouraging smile.

“So then you got crazy horny, like you were moaning.” Dan’s cheeks went pink with embarrassment. 

“So I did the counting down from ten thing to put you to sleep.” Dan nodded, it was starting to come back to him, at least a little. “Then I went and talked to Ms. Haddock,” Arins voice dropped and his features fell dark. “She told me your trigger word, I called her a bitch and came right back here.”

“Holy shit.” Dan sat up on the couch. Pieces of memories were coming back to him and although Arin’s story sounded insane, Dan could hear the sincerity in his voice. “uh- thank you Arin.”

“No problem.” It was Arin’s turn to blush as Dan looked up at him with admiration.

“So wait, start again, details this time.” Dan replied. Arin settled in on the other side of the couch and pulled the quilt up over his legs. The boys’ long legs intertwined a little as they faced each other. Arin told the whole story again from the top.


	8. Chapter 8

“You didn’t tell Ross!?” Dan squeaked out, surprised. As Arin began his harrowing tale.

“I didn’t want to freak him out!” Arin exclaimed defensively. Dan laughed, so Arin continued. “It was like eleven when I called, plus I just didn’t feel like dealing with that.” Arin looked away sheepishly, “I was all worried about you.”

“Aw Arin, we’ll tell him tomorrow morning.” Dan giggled. “Anyways…” Arin went on about the phone call.

“You told her your name was Almond?” Dan was having a full on giggle fit. Arin couldn’t help but join in.

“Dan- You don’t get it. I was under a lot of pressure.” Arin said in a mock serious tone. Both boys burst into laughter.

“Almond Hanson, Improv Master.” Arin let out an unattractive guffaw and Dan lost it. Arin was finally letting off some of the tension that had settled between his shoulders. He appreciated the release. “Sorry, go on.” Dan prompted, so Arin continued. He told Dan about her house and the weird vibes he got off her. Then he got to the reveal that he had been recording the entire time.

“Arin! That’s fucking brilliant.” Dan regarded his friend with awe. Arin smiled to himself. It hadn’t really felt like a brilliant plan at the time, there had been so many variables that he was amazed it actually turned out alright. “So, what’s my trigger word?” Dan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Well, I can’t fucking say it.” Arin replied bemused. “Here.” He typed the movie title into google and handed his phone to Dan. “I don’t think the ‘In’ really matters. It’s just the city name.” Dan’s face screwed up into a small half smile.

“Seriously?” Dan exclaimed and Arin laughed. “Holy fuck. Well, I guess I can work around that.” Dan threw an arm over his eyes.

“Well, obviously we’ll find a better hypnotherapist to deprogram you.” Arin added.

“What!? NO!” Dan nearly cried, his response was cut with barely contained laughter.

“Dan, you can’t just spend your whole life running away from the name of a certain Belgian city.” Arin reasoned, snickering behind his hand.

“You know how to pull me out of it.” Dan grumbled. “I’ll just get a life alert that pages you when I’m in distress.” Arin laughed and Dan giggled at his own shitty joke.

“That’d be an interesting call.” Arin laughed, talking into his hand like a phone, “Hi, yeah. What’s that? Dan’s cock is real hard. Yeah I know just what to do about that.” Dan laughed again. He tried to push his toes under Arins butt for warmth but Arin wiggled away laughing.

“No, Arin it’s warm.” Dan whined. Then he dropped his voice low for an imitation of Brian. “Dan said to call you to uh- pull his trigger?” Arin wheezed out a surprised laugh. “I don’t want to know what that means.” Dan couldn’t help but join in. The two boys dissolved into giggles on the couch.

“Oh man, what do you think Ross’ trigger word is?” Arin mused, a huge smile still plastered on his face. Dan laughed.

“I don’t know man,” Arin caught Dan’s eye and held his gaze for a moment. The small scar in his brow caught the light and Arin took a moment to admire just how handsome his friend was. Despite the insanity of the night it felt really good to sit on a couch and laugh with Dan.

“We’ll figure it out.” Arin replied. He closed his eyes and felt a yawn stretch his jaw.

“Aw Arin, Are you getting sleepy?” Dan smiled. Arin looked cute as hell, all curled up on the couch across from him. It was just past two and though Dan felt rejuvenated from his hypno-power-nap, Arin had had a very long day.

“I’m good.” Arin replied, he wasn’t ready to leave Dan just yet.

“No Arin, come on.” Dan got up off the couch, the cool air sent a shiver down his spine. “Let’s get you to bed.” Arin pulled the quilt up over himself, and made a small sound of protest. After a little coaxing Dan managed to get Arin up the stairs and into his bed room. Once in the bedroom. Arin began to strip down to his boxers. Dan looked away but found his cock stirring in his jeans. Dan’s mind was clearing but his body was still hung up on some unfulfilled promises of climax. Arin crawled into his bed and pulled Dan to sit down next to him. 

“Stay.” Arin pleaded. His voice was scratchy with sleep. Dan sighed, everything about Arin pulled him in. His heart hammered in his chest begging to crawl under the covers with his best friend but something in Dan’s brain panicked at the notion. He stood up to go. “Dan, hold on.”

“You have to go to sleep, silly.” Dan brushed his palm over Arins forehead. Arin propped himself up on his elbows.

“Seriously, you don’t have to go. Its fine with Suzy, I’ve talked to her about it.” Arin’s heart was beating wildly in his chest and his brain was screaming not to say anything but the words were coming out before he gave his brain a chance to freak out about them. “I like you Dan, like a lot.” Dan raised his eyebrows.

“You’re kidding.” Dan replied, searching for the joke. Arin laughed.

“Uh no but like if you want to get in this bed with me,” Dan blushed. “Not in that way, just to be close,” Arin looked away, nervously. “If you want to get in here this is your chance, if not that’s totally okay. This whole night has been like a weird dream and we’ll probably wake up tomorrow and things will be normal again so why not have this night be crazy.” Arin smiled up at him. “I swear no matter what you say right now things will go back to normal tomorrow morning.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dan swallowed hard. It really was like a dream, he let his body respond before his mind could catch up. He tore his shirt off and got under the covers. Once he was there Arin pulled him real close, spooning the older man tentatively. Dan felt the larger man’s body against his back and he breathed in the familiar scent of his friend. Dan was glad that he was facing away from his friend as he was totally freaking out.

“Arin,” Dan whispered. His chest was full to bursting and he was terrified of disrupting this precious moment but his brain couldn’t stand by while he threw away years of carefully suppressed emotion. “What is happening right now?” Arin smirked into his hair.

“How many times are you going to ask me that this evening?” Arin replied a smile in his voice. He nuzzled his face into the older man’s crazy hair. He couldn’t believe his crazy plan had worked.

“This is the last one.” Dan replied. Dan’s heart was pounding in his ears. Arin’s body pressed into him from behind, and Dan began to tremble.

“Are you shaking?” Arin asked. Arin’s hand strayed over Dan’s heart and Dan tried to still himself, it was no use though. Dan tried to laugh.

“I guess I am.” Arin rubbed his friends chest gently, “Fuck, this hasn’t happened to me since I was a teenager.”

“What’s up?” Arin asked, trying to downplay his alarm. His senses were on high alert, he felt so good clutching Dan to his chest but terror lurked just around the corner. The fear of rejection, of upsetting Dan, of hurting him, Arin’s little bubble of happiness was on the verge of bursting.

“It happens when I’m super horny.” Dan replied, he was glad Arin couldn’t see him blush. Arin exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Thank god.” Arin whispered. “I thought I- err- this was scaring you.” Arin fumbled his words. Dan intertwined his fingers with Arin’s.

“No.” Dan replied. “I mean, this is kind of scary but I uh… I really fucking like this.” It was Arin’s turn to smile, between Dan’s gravelly voice and the light trembling Arin could barely form thoughts. Dan let his friend’s breath move the hair near his neck. They stayed that way for a quiet moment, just breathing together.

“That hypno-bitch said you had a crush on me.” Arin stated, breaking the silence. He carefully brushed his thumb over the back of Dan’s hand to gauge his reaction.

“Seriously?” Dan replied, almost disinterestedly, he wasn’t really listening. Arin’s scent was intoxicating, his nearness even more so.

“Yeah, and since I have a huge crush on you I figured I’d give it a shot tonight.” Arin felt Dan stiffen in his arms as the older man’s brain caught up. Dan felt like his heart exploded, but in a good way.

“She told you I had a crush on you?” Dan asked. He was flying on autopilot, Arin’s confession and his closeness left Dan dazed and breathless.

“Actually,” Arin clarified, emboldened by his victory over Dan’s alleged straightness. “She said you were hopelessly in love with me.”

“No she didn’t” Dan giggled, He felt Arin’s words and his breath on the back of his neck and it made him shiver. Dan sighed and let the words wash over him. It was strange to think of how hard he’d fought to suppress these feelings. They would keep him up at night, and wake him early. Fitful dreams in which Arin said just what he was saying now.

“She said you wanted to fuck me.” Arin continued, punctuating with a small flex of his hips.

“Arin.” Dan pulled away from the thrust giggling. “You have a crush on me?” Dan squeaked, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Yeah, I have for a while now.” Arin’s voice dropped a little lower, suddenly nervous. “So uh, do you like me?” Dan nodded and squeezed his friend’s hand.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I really,” He wiggled so he was pressed closer to Arin, “really like you.” He felt Arin smile behind him. “And you’re sure Suzy’s totally fine with this?” Dan asked, needing a little more reassurance.

“Absolutely. We’ve opened the marriage up a little bit. Neither of us did much experimenting when we were young so we’re trying it now.” Dan felt a little stab of discomfort, but Arin nuzzled him and continued.

“Suzy’s been having a way better time with this whole open marriage thing than I have though.”

“Why?” Dan asked.

“Well, she put herself out there and has been doing great, while I’ve been hung up on the same guy for years now.” Arin replied. Dan blushed, and Arin wiggled. “Turn around I want to look at you.” He whined. Dan felt totally breathless, but he begrudgingly obliged. The boy’s lost some of the closeness but somehow it felt much more intimate.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Dan asked, his chest hurt. All this time that he was pining over Arin, trying to convince himself he was straight…

“Why didn’t you?” Arin asked, Dan’s pain was reflected back at him in Arin’s eyes.

“I dunno,” Dan said, both boys let the answer hang there for a moment. “I mean, it’s happening now.” Dan replied optimistically, “Unless you still want to be back to normal tomorrow morning.” Dan added, nervously.

“Do you want to go back to normal?” Arin asked, reading into Dan’s statement.

“No!” Dan replied. He gripped Arin’s hand tightly. Arin sighed.

“Good.” He replied, his eyes met Dan’s and the two boys found themselves reflecting on the oddity of the situation, neither knowing what to do next. “So, er, now what?” Arin blurted out.

Dan turned his face into the pillow and mumbled something unintelligible. Arin giggled. “What was that?”

“Uh.” When Dan turned back to Arin his cheeks was bright red. “Can we kiss now?” Dan slurred the words in his hurry to get them out before he lost his nerve.

“Oh man, that was so cute.” Arin said, chuckling. Dan felt his heart jump at the cool confidence behind the compliment. Arin could be so damn charming.

“Arin!” Dan huffed, smiling at his words. Arin grabbed Dan’s hand and started to pull.

“Come here then.” Dan shifted and Arin guided the older man on top of him. Dan held himself aloft for a nervous second before allowing his body to press into Arin. Arin let out a small sound of contentment as Dan settled on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t believe this night.” Dan giggled as he suddenly found himself the closest he’d ever been to Arin. He felt the warm shock of excitement flooding his senses as Arin wrapped his arms around him.

“This is the best night of my life.” Arin replied. Dan felt two very big sensations at once. The first was a tender heartache at the way Arin squeezed him and the second was a white-hot need that ignited his blood. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Dan closed his eyes and pressed a light kiss to Arin’s lips. It was tender at first, their lips barely parted. But Dan felt fireworks explode behind his eyes. Then Arin’s hand was on his jaw, a thumb brushed over his cheek and Arin deepened the kiss. Dan broke the seal to steal a shaking breath and Arin smiled as their lips met again. Dan kissed him hungrily and Arin moaned his approval. Until Dan felt a stirring against his hip.

“Hey,” Dan pulled back, breathlessly. Dan’s cheeks heated up as he became aware of his indecent reaction to Arin’s kiss.

“Mm?” Arin replied, petting Dan’s hair and smiling up at him like an idiot.

“Because of all that stuff earlier,” Dan began, sitting up on top of Arin. Arin ran a finger down Dan’s neck as he pulled away and a shiver ran down his spine. “I’m going to need to deal with this.” Dan continued, glancing down at his crotch. He was still shaking a little.

“What are you talking about?” Arin asked, lifting an eyebrow. He took a moment to appraise Dan’s form, leaning over him. His eyes traced the gentle depressions between the muscles of his chest and followed the lines down his abdomen. He reached a hand out to touch the man’s hip, to brush a thumb over the tight muscle. Dan let out a small gasp of surprise.

“Dude,” Dan panted as Arin’s finger dipped under the waistline of his boxers, teasingly. “I’ve literally never been like this before.”

“Like what?” Arin breathed, transfixed by Dan’s reactions to his touch. Dan swooped down and stole a kiss and Arin’s hand found his lower back. For a moment the boys got lost in the kiss, Arin’s hand pressed Dan’s hips into his and the older man moaned at the contact. 

“Like this Arin.” Dan pulled back again, his lewd moan proving his point. “Just let me go deal with this then we can keep cuddling.” Dan finished, as Arin watched him warily.

“No way.” Arin laughed. “I will definitely be dealing with this.” Arin placed a hand on Dan’s dick and Dan bucked in response. 

“Arin-” Dan scolded, forcibly removing Arin’s hand from his dick. “We just had our first kiss.” Dan held Arin’s hand, pinning it next to his head and leaned down. Effectively cutting off Arin’s access to his cock. “I don’t expect you to put out less than ten minutes into our first date.” Blind-sided by Dan’s propriety in these unusual circumstances, Arin stole a kiss.

“Dan, I want-” Arin replied as Dan planted a soft kiss on his collarbone. Arin’s hips pushed into his of their own accord. “Fuck, I want to.” Dan growled softly as their dicks brushed against each other.

“Ar-” Dan began, but the younger man cut him off with a kiss. This one was desperate, and Dan ground his dick against Arin’s, yielding a loud moan from somewhere deep inside him.

“Please,” Arin pleaded. Dan’s body physically reacted to the need in his friend’s voice and another wave of arousal crashed into him. Dan put his hand to Arin’s jaw and kissed him hard again. A reward for his begging. They broke to breathe, and Dan’s eyes found Arin’s. His pupils were blown wide and Dan dipped into the last reserves of his self-control to deliver his final appeal.

“Seriously, Ar-, we don’t have to do this.” Even as he said the words he knew he wouldn’t have the power to follow through with them. His body was desperate and aching, everywhere that Arin’s touched him was on fire and he couldn’t even imagine abandoning the hot mess that was Arin. “I can go.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Dan,” Arin whined, grinding his hips into Dan. “Don’t go, I need you.” The way Arin said his name tugged at Dan’s heartstrings, and Dan let go of the last of his resolve. Arin started to tug at Dan’s boxers and Dan moved to get them off. Arin stopped him for a moment. “You’re okay with this, right?” Arin’s eyes met Dan’s and there was concern and desire all mixed together.

“Yeah.” Dan giggled breathlessly. “I’m super okay with this.”

“You don’t feel like I’m taking advantage of you?” Arin asked, his anxiety revealing itself in the tone of his voice.

“Of course not Arin.” Dan replied, confused. “Where is this coming-” Dan paused as it suddenly occurred to him, why Arin would be feeling this way. “This isn’t like earlier, Arin.”

“Are you sure?” Arin asked, the early stirrings of relief blooming in his chest.

“Yeah,” Dan captured Arin’s lips again. “I want this.” He whispered as they pulled apart again. Arin breathed a sigh of relief and Dan laughed.

“Thank god.” Arin’s arms pulled Dan into a tight hug, and his hips thrusted upwards. “Because I want you so badly.” Dan giggled again and Arin pressed his lips into the curve of his neck. He sucked gently and it brought a forth a soft moan. 

Arin’s fingers found the band of Dan’s boxers once more and the boy tugged them off. Then Arin wiggled out of his own. Dan gently brought his body down onto Arin. As skin met skin, both men gasped. Their sensitive bodies finally received some stimulus and they fell back into the rhythm of kissing and grinding. Suddenly Arin’s hand moved lower and Dan shivered as Arin groped his ass.

“Wait,” Dan sat up again and Arin groaned.

“Oh my god, what?” Arin, gave Dan a look of pure exasperation and Dan couldn’t help but laugh.

“So what is happening here?” Dan asked, his eyes searching Arin’s. Arin brushed the back of his fingers down Dan’s bicep soothingly. “Like how is this going to work?” Arin snickered.

“Dude, chill.” Arin’s hands drifted over Dan’s thighs and held his hips gently. Dan rocked forward, his dick aching for some attention. “We aren’t going to fuck.” Dan blushed furiously and turned away. Arin put a hand to his face and brought him back around. “Relax, we’ll just do some hand stuff.”

“I’m sorry.” Dan said, his voice soft and low. “It’s my first time with a guy.” Arin felt his heart seize up, Dan looked impossibly cute. His cheeks were all flushed and he looked so nervous. Arin pulled him down to hug him.

“Hey, don’t be nervous.” Arin petted Dan’s hair gently. “It’s just me.” Arin felt a wet spot on his ear. He pushed Dan back to look at him, panicking, “Are you crying?”

“A little.” Dan rubbed his eyes. “I- I’m just so horny.” Arin laughed in surprise. Dan laughed too. The two boys’ dicks bobbed against each other’s stomachs as they did. 

“But actually.” Arin replied once their giggles had subsided. Dan wasn’t crying anymore, but his eyes still looked watery.

“I don’t know, big cat.” Arin kissed him lightly. “I just got really nervous when your hand…” Dan looked away, making his meaning more clear.

“Hey, that wasn’t implying anything.” Arin replied defensively. “I just wanted to touch your ass” Dan laughed, and Arin put his hand over Dan’s. “Do you not like it?”

“No that’s not it.” Dan started, seeing Arin’s hurt reaction. “I like it, it just got me thinking.” Arin smiled up at Dan and Dan sighed. “So I was nervous and my body is all hyper-sensitive right now, and then you were being so sweet. I just got emotional.” Dan tried to avoid Arin’s eyes but Arin caught his cheek. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you. I really like you Arin.”

“Dan you are driving me crazy right now.” Arin held Dan’s gaze, and Dan felt a jolt of arousal run down his spine. “All this evening, even before all this weirdness started.” Dan felt his eyes tearing up again. “When you were humming the tunes of the songs, and when we were laughing at the stupid lyrics. I was falling for you so hard.” Dan felt a hot tear run down his cheek. Arin caught it with his thumb. “Then when you were hypnotized I was so fucking worried about you.” Dan rubbed one of his eyes and Arin went on. “But at the same time you were so fucking hot.” Dan smiled a little and Arin rolled his hips. “You moaned my name when you were under.” Dan leaned down and nipped at Arin’s neck. “Then I fixed it, I was so scared that bitch had lied to me, but she didn’t. I got you back.” Arin pulled Dan into a tight hug. “Then you got into this bed with me which is a fucking miracle. I don’t know where I was going with all this.”

“I drive you crazy?” Dan supplied. Arin moaned and bucked his hips.

“Sure.” Arin laughed, “Anyways, can we get back to this?” Arin asked. Pushing his dick into Dan’s stomach.

“Sure.” Dan replied meekly. Arin’s confession had shocked him in the best possible way. “You drive me crazy too.” Arin smiled and squeezed him again. Dan’s eyes were dry now and his aching erection reminded him that he’d like to continue where they left off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the tears from Dan, he's just a little overwhelmed. Thanks to everyone that's stuck around this far!


	12. Chapter 12

Dan took a deep breath and let himself relax into the feeling of Arin’s hands against his skin. His sensitive body responded with moans and curses, which Arin savoured.

Arin pushed Dan back a bit and leaned over to a drawer in the bedside table. He applied a bit of lube to his palm and Dan took some as well. First contact, elicited a new sound from Dan, a small whimper. Arin just gasped as the cold lubed hand of his best friend took up his cock. Arin propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view and both boys revelled at the new sensation.

Arin went slow at first as Dan was already close from their gentle foreplay. His other hand pulled Dan down to kiss him. Dan gasped as their dicks made contact and Arin grabbed both at once jerking them gently, so as not to send Dan off the edge too quickly. Dan’s free hand moved to their balls. Brushing his lubed fingers against them, Making Arin shiver with pleasure.

“Arin,” Dan gasped. “Hold up.” Arin let go with irritation. Dan kissed his chest, just above his heart, then he moved lower. Kissing down the flat plane of Arin’s abdomen. Arin gasped when he realized where Dan was headed.

“Hey, you don’t have to-” Dan took Arin’s hard cock in his hand and pressed his tongue to the head. He licked the soft flesh carefully and looked up at Arin. Arin shuddered at the sight of Dan’s big brown eyes looking up at him and forgot his protests. “Fuck,” He moaned.

Dan liked the taste of the lube and decided he was ready to close his mouth over the tip. He moved his tongue against the head and it earned him another moan of approval. Dan pulled back, letting the dick slide out of his mouth. Then he pushed his head back down, taking it again. Dan moaned at the feeling, Arin’s dick sliding over his tongue, filling his mouth felt positively incredible. He did it again and again, allowing Arin’s dick to go deeper and deeper. Once it hit the back of his throat Dan groaned again. It felt so wonderful to have his mouth so full. Arin whimpered and Dan pulled back to look up at him.

“Dan this is too much. You have to slow down.” Dan jerked his hand up and down a couple times and Arin writhed in ecstasy. Dan had barely been moving, yet it had this strong of an effect on him. Dan’s chest swelled with pride and his dick twitched desperately.

“I barely did anything Ar-” Dan mocked giggling.

“Let’s see what you think then?” Arin says moving to get up. “My turn to be on top.” Dan shrugged and laid down in Arin’s place. He put his hands behind his head in mock confidence. He liked the look of Arin sitting on top of him, the weight on his hips felt nice. Dan grabbed Arin’s slick member and began to stroke very lightly, running his thumb over the tip every so often. Arin’s hands braced against Dan’s chest and he rutted into Dan’s fist, moaning desperately. “Fuck Dan.”

“You look amazing like this, you know.” Dan said, voicing the thoughts that were running around inside his head. Arin leaned down to kiss him and their tongues danced together. Making Dan whimper in disappointment when he pulled back. 

“You look amazing.” Arin replied, his hands tracing the lines of Dan’s torso, as he kissed his neck. The trail of kisses led down the neck and across the abdomen, to the tight lines of the hips. Arin’s hands ran up his thighs, sending a shiver up Dan’s spine and when they began lightly stroking his balls he saw stars. Dan’s throat responded to the stimulation, and he shivered and moaned as Arin’s mouth drew up to his hips. “But you sound even better.” Dan tried to laugh but all that came out was a sharp desperate gasp. 

Arin wasn’t quite as tentative in his approach as Dan was. Arin took his whole dick in one long push, and Dan whimpered as he felt the tip glide across Arin’s tongue and hit the tight ring at the back of his throat. Arin groaned and grabbed Dan’s balls. Dan shivered and cursed.

“Fuck Ar-” Dan felt his balls tighten as Arin pulled back, then he groaned as Arin pressed forward again. “I lied, I can’t- oh fuc-ck Ar-” Dan was a stammering, shivering mess. Dan’s body had reached its limit. He needed to cum like he needed to breathe at this point. Arin groaned and grabbed Dan’s hips to pull his mouth onto the cock once more. Dan whimpered as his body bucked, he was just on the precipice. 

Dan sat up, forcing Arin off his dick. He pulled Arin up to meet his gaze and Arin smiled. Dan looked gorgeous. His chest was bright pink with arousal and his hands shook with need. The boys panted in the brief reprieve.

“I want to kiss and cum.” Dan said with as much force as he could muster. Arin smiled at the weak plea. He leaned down on top of Dan and Dan took hold of their dicks. Within moments Dan was back at the precipice and seeing him like that brought Arin exceedingly close as well. The men’s sweaty bodies were pressed against each other when Arin felt Dan’s muscles begin to tighten. Dan kissed him hard and moaned as Arin rocked into his fist a little faster.

“Fuck.” Arin gasped, as his muscles tightened even further. He pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck and Dan lost it. He furiously humped his hand while his other pulled Arin closer. Arin pressed his lips into Dan’s and Dan made the most exquisite sound Arin had ever heard in his life. They broke and gasped for air as they blew their loads together. Arin saw stars and Dan blacked out, his hand fell limp as spurt after spurt of their cum mixed on their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, that's all for this week. Three chapters is all you get. Hope you've enjoyed my fic! This is all that I had pre-written so if you want more you'll have to wait a bit, I believe in only posting completed works. I haven't even thought about what tomorrow morning will look for Dan and Arin considering the events of this night but I'm excited for the possibilities. Post a comment on what you liked about this fic/ what you'd like to see in the next if you want me to continue. :) Happy Friday!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! Haha, you though I was just going to end it there? No way! We all need some cuddles.

“Dan?” Arin rasped weakly. He pulled back onto his elbows, Dan twitched a little and started to come to. “You okay?”

Dan nodded, his breath was ragged and he had no idea what was going on, but Arin was there so it was all good. Arin moved to get off of him and Dan whimpered.

“I’m just going to grab a cloth, to clean us up.” Arin informed him as he rolled away from his very subdued friend. Dan felt his chest squeeze tight at Arin’s parting and he cracked an eye open searching for him. Dan caught sight of the mess across his stomach and chest and he closed his eyes again. His mind was racing trying to catch him up on the events of the night. How many times was he going to wake up not knowing what was going on?

“Arin!” Dan called out towards the ensuite. Arin poked his head out, a warm wet towel in hand. “Come here.”

Arin smiled and brought the towel over to Dan. He carefully pulled it down the older man’s chest and Dan shivered. His body was still sensitive. Once Arin had cleaned him up Dan held out his hands for the cloth. The lube and semen came off easily and Arin tossed the towel on the floor when they were finished.

Dan kissed his friend once more, it was a spent sleepy kiss but it conveyed so much more. Arin grinned into it. Their bodies began to intertwine and they settled into a cuddle.

“This is so crazy.” Dan remarked, Arin snickered a little. Dan’s fingers were tracing the curves of the muscles in his arm.

“Yeah,” Arin replied. He propped himself up on an elbow. “So uh, is this still okay?” Dan’s eyes were closed but he nodded sleepily. Arin put his hand to Dan cheek and turned his sleepy face towards him. Dan cracked an eye open.

“Its okay, baby girl,” Dan mumbled, “I swear.” Arin grinned at his friend.

“So, how come you never told me you were into me?” Arin remarked. He drew little circles on Dan’s chest, pretending to be more interested in its rise and fall than the question.

“Uh, you’re married.” Dan said, he had relaxed back onto the pillow. Eyes focused on a point on the ceiling. “I noticed you never mentioned wanting to bone me.” 

“Oh!” Arin exclaimed. “I think I dropped some pretty obvious hints, Dan!” Dan laughed, then glanced at Arin warily. “Wait, you mean on game grumps? That was you coming on to me?”

Arin gave him a look.

“Arin,” Dan put his hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle. “You cannot blame me for thinking you were joking.” Arin tried to maintain the offended façade. It didn’t work. He smiled and pecked Dan on the cheek.

“You dodo.” Arin pouted. His face betrayed some of his hurt. “I thought you were straight.” 

“I thought you were fucking straight, you have a wife!” Dan began. Arin flashed a look of mock offense once more. “And let’s go back to you flirting with me on the show.” Dan started, “If I took everything you said on Game Grumps literally then you are going to murder my family.” 

Both boys dissolved into giggles, recalling all the times Arin had cursed him out in their videos. Then Dan kissed him again, the scratch of facial hair and the soft tongue gliding across his. It was too much Arin made a cute little sound as Dan pulled away. 

“But for real Arin, I’m really glad this is happening now.” Dan whispered, holding his friend’s gaze. His heart was so full, he felt so lucky. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Arin replied, and Dan squeezed him tight. Their lips met in the soft moonlight one last time before they settled into each other’s arms. The two men found themselves drifting off, and sleepy smiles and yawns pulled them deeper until they fell asleep.


End file.
